


Familiar and yet wholly unique

by TallyIV



Category: Real Person Fiction, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found it buried in my Google drive, Mentions of religion, No Smut, OFC is a good girl, fluf fest, kinda still am but grew up, like I used to be, realized I ain’t going to get le prince charming, still like to dream though, tom is sweet, wrote this 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyIV/pseuds/TallyIV
Summary: Tom goes to an unfamiliar place for filming and meets someone who inspires him. He thinks I’ll never see her agein but does in unexpected circumstances.I wrote this in 2018 and just found it in my Google drive. Thought I would share since the fluff hit me in the feels.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Familiar and yet wholly unique

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like mentions of religion and missionaries please don’t read and please don’t hate on me in the comments.  
> I realize that a lot of people don’t like Christians and Missionaries etc. but I am respectful of people’s personal life choices. please be respectful of mine

Tom didn't know why they were filming the movie in the mountains of Papua New Guinea, but they were. It was his first nonmarval film with Robert Downey Jr. And in a remote location. Well sort of remote, right now they were staying in a small international hotel in a place called Alotau. He decided to go down to the hotel bar for a drink. When he saw a group of young westerners lounging. Some were reading some had bought food. Two women were playing cards. Others seemed to be facetiming family or friends. One a young woman with short brown hair was sitting off away from the others writing in a notebook. She had a local energy drink in front of her. Three young men walked into the lounge area and one moved over to place a large strange fruit in front of her.  
“You found one!!!”  
She smiled brightly and almost chortled over the fruit before packing her note book away, grabbing her bag, the fruit and walked down to the water front. Tom ordered his beer, received it and followed her curiously. He found her sitting on the brick worf. She had cut open the fruit with a knife and was happily pulling it apart with her teeth, spitting black seeds in the water. He heard music coming from her phone. Andrea Brucceli and Edith Pilaf's voices mingling. She threw some peel into the water and reached for more fruit, she noticed him and froze for a second. Some fingers in her mouth from licking the juice from them.  
She took her fingers from her mouth.  
“Hi”  
“Hello” Tom replied “I'm sorry for staring but I am curious what fruit that is?”  
She looked down at it. “The natives call it sow soap… but it is rather like a cherimoya, if you know what that is.”  
“Never heard of it”  
She held a slice out to him, “would you like to try some? It's weirdly good”  
He took some “weirdly good?”  
“Yes it's like a mix between a banana, a pear and something else”  
He took a bite, it was possibly the strangest fruit he had ever tasted but it was good, he took another bite frowning.  
“What is that flavor?”  
“I don't know it's familiar and wholly new at the same time”  
“A good way to put it” Tom took another bite and got a seed. He spit it into the water.  
“Care to sit?” She moved her backpack as a way of invitation.  
He took a chance and sat beside her. She cut a piece of fruit for herself and started eating it again.  
“My name it Tally by the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself before” she offered her clean hand, he took it  
“It's a pleasure Tally, I'm Tom”  
She went back to eating, Tom studied her as she ate, she had red patterned pants on that were very baggy almost flowy but gathered at the waist and ankle almost like Jasmine's pants in Aladdin. She also had a grey t-shirt she had one of the red shell necklaces he had seen people wearing around. Her hair barely brushed her shoulders and seemed a little grown out for the haircut it was a chocolate brown with lighter sunbleached bits. She also didn't have any make-up on. It all somehow worked especially when she turned her blue green eyes to him.  
“May I ask what your doing in Papua New Guinea?” Tom asked  
“You may…” she paused he waited then asked  
“What are you doing in Papua New Guinea?”  
“Sorry” she laughed, “I was just trying to figure out how to explain” she paused again gaising out across the water. She turned to him after a minute, “We, me and my team I mean, are here on an outreach or mission trip sort of like when you went to Africa with UNICEF but through a Christian organization.” She paused and Tom nodded then waited for her to continue “we did 4 months of training in Australia then 2weeks outreach for the Commonwealth games, 2 weeks outreach in the Australian outback and now 4 weeks here.”  
“Wow” Tom said  
“Yeah it's been a long six months but I will be both sad and happy to go home”  
“And where is home? I can't place your accent”  
“The states”  
“Your going to have to be more specific, I've spent enough time there to know there is quite the difference”  
She chuckled “Oregon”  
“So west coast”  
“Yes, Oregon home of the Ducks (if you follow any American college sports), the Goonies, Nike, kindergarden cop and Intel.”  
“Wow, Oregon has so many more interesting things about it than I would have thought”  
She sucked in her lips and made a face like that stung but she was used to hearing it.  
“Sorry” Tom said “That came out wrong”  
“It's ok” she said and offered him more fruit.  
“So when do you go home?” He asked  
“We head back to Australia tomorrow and I'll be stateside in time for the fourth of July"  
“Wow”  
“Yup”  
“Any big plans for the fourth?”  
“No, just light off some fireworks, eat some steak, might go to a parade, try not to be smothered by my parents”  
He chuckled… then a voice shouted, “Tally… Pizza” she perked up  
“Pizza…” she got up, “it was nice talking to you”  
She picked up her bag and stuck out her hand. He stood and shook it. The the voice called again “Tally!”  
“Joey really wants to eat” she said and slung her pack before jogging up to the dining area. He walked past her group eating. They were laughing and had lots of jokes roasting each other. The evidence of people who have been through a lot together. As Tom ate dinner he watched her, she laughed and participated, getting up and grabbing pizza from the other side of the table. She was loud with the others but also seemed quieter, more thoughtful.  
Then they were gone and that night as he tried to sleep. Tom couldn't get her out of his head he just kept seeing her as she gazed out over the water. Her eyes, blue with green and gold around the Iris. He thought back over their conversation, she had a way with words, her accent was so unique. He found himself attracted to her, in a way where he just wanted to get to know her, he couldn't really see her body through her cloths but he was so attracted to her, and the way she licked the fruit juice from her hand. He got hard from the thought of that. And started to stroke himself.  
His whole time in Papua New Guinea she was his favorite fantasy. He realized that she had not asked for an autograph or picture even though she obviously knew who he was, she has simply treated him like everyone else and taken the time to quietly know him. Then he got to LA for the rest of filming he wondered how to get in contact with her. She was not famous he had not gotten her whole name he didn't even know where in Oregon she was from. Still his thoughts would turn to her and that quiet half an hour by the water. 

Tom was at work getting ready to meet his new costar for a film set in WW2 where two people meet on a train in England and fall in love. A total romcom in the style of the golden years of Hollywood. Tom heard her voice,  
“Time and tides wait for no man Phil, neither will I, you have made me way too late already”  
A man's voice answered her, “Says the person who spent 30min doing her hair”  
“Time I planned for”  
She walked in. Her hair was shorter and curled resting just above her chin she was wearing tight cloths too, totally different from in PNG. Black shorts with tights and tall red socks, red converse a green vest top under a red leather jacket, it all worked. She wore make up as well, gone was the tan and freckles from Papua New Guinea, her face was pale and looked leaner, her eyes were lined with black which brought out the green and her lips a wine red. She still wore the red shell necklace.  
Totally different from the girl he had met in PNG but the same and just as attractive to him.  
“Tom, it is good to see you again, how did you find Papua New Guinea?” She asked with a small clever smile offering her hand.  
“Tally… it was amazing, the people are amazing” he took her hand staring at her.  
“What?! Is something on my face?” She asked noticing his staring  
He cleared his throat, “no sorry, you look great it's just you also look so different”  
“Oh” she laughed (goodness if he could hear a sound for the rest of his life) “yes I couldn't wear my usual style there it would have been very inappropriate. And the makeup would have just melted off”  
The director strode in, “good you two have met now let's get to the script read.”  
Tom found himself still falling more and more in love with Tally as they worked together. Where before he had simply lusted after his idea of her, his idea of her, now he was falling in love with her actual personality.  
She was a very affectionate person, she would hug people and rest on them even falling asleep, but only the people she was comfortable around. Tom loved every time she touched him, wether in acting or interactions off set.  
She fell asleep on him often and every time he had to control himself.  
One time they were on location in England, she was in costume and he was as well. They were sitting on their marks the train seat. There was some problem with the camera and they just had to sit for a bit. Her head slowly dropped to his shoulder and her breathing evened out she was asleep. About ten minutes later his cheek rested against the top of her head, he was asleep as well. His hand was on hers, the marketing crew were there that day and snapped some pictures.  
The marketing team brought by the new pictures the next day. Everyone of the crew lived it and we're gathered around when Tally walked up.  
“What's this what's this??”  
“The new poster mock up” someone said  
She took a look, “when did they take this?”  
“Yesterday, when you fell asleep on set”  
“So Tom posed?”  
“No he was asleep too”  
Tom walked in, “hey have you seen this?” She asked  
“Seen what?” she showed him  
“Was this yesterday?”  
“Apparently”  
She turned those stunning eyes from the picture to him, regarding him for a minute before getting back to work.  
After that it seemed she fell asleep on Tom or random objects not other people.  
Then the press tour started, and they were flying all over together, it was winter and sometimes they were stuck on the tarmac because of winter storms once while in a private jet they were stuck for three hours.

Tally was on the couch wrapped in her huge long scarf that was nearly long enough to be a blanket and a beanie,she hadn't put makeup on so her freckles were visible against her pale skin.her head was nodding.  
Tom sat next to her, she leaned against him,”hello pillow mine” she murmured snuggling up against him, he slipped an arm around her.  
“I'm a pillow am I?”  
“Or a heater” she suppressed a shiver  
“How are you cold you have this massive scarf?”  
“I don't know” she slung her legs over his lap, her shoes on the ground, she just had tall fuzzy socks over her skinny jeans. She squirmed trying to get comfortable, she didn't succeed and humphed at him  
He sighed and moved to lay down on the couch. She laid next to him, facing into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She was asleep almost before she had settled and Tom just soaked in that fulfillment of his past fantasies.  
Ember woke up when the plane took off, “I must say I am quite flattered Tom” she whispered “I don't normally get this response from people”  
Tom turned red, she got up and kissed him on the cheek, “would you like me to leave so you can take care of that?” She asked He cleared his throat and shook his head, “not unless you want to help” he said, sitting up.  
“Sorry Tom if you want sex with this girl you will have to marry her first”, she said in a matter a fact tone that estonished him, what astonished him more however was his own response.  
“Ok, when do you want to do that?”  
That gave her paused… “I can't tell if you are serious or mocking me” she said taking a step back from him.  
“I'm completely serious” he said, “I think I've been in love with you for a while, you are beautiful, intelligent, and so so talented”. He stood and took a step towards her, “not only am I attracted by your incredible body, but your incredible mind as well, I'd give anything to be with you forever” he said before kneeling in front of her, “so Tally, would you do me the very great honor of becoming my wife?”  
Her eyes were huge, and her mouth hung open,”please don't be teasing me”she whispered, sounding terrified.  
“Why would I tease you about this? I'm completely serious” he looked up  
“If you were teasing you wouldn't be the first, please Tom, you have to mean it, and I mean really mean it” she almost whimpered that out. Where did the confident young woman go, she was almost was cowering away from him. He stood and rested his hands on her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes, “Tally my dear I am not teasing you” he was sincere “I really do adore you and wish to marry you? Say yes, please say yes” he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs  
“Yes” she breathed, he kissed her tenderly  
“Say it again” he whispered “please”  
“Yes” stronger  
He kissed her again, she responded to the kiss, he pulled her close his hand finding its way into her hair the other to her waist.  
They hit turbulence and she sort of fell against him.  
“Why don't we sit?'' Tom said and pulled her to sit sideways on his lap, her head cradled against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. Finally he thought  
“I think I have just the ring for you” he whispered in her ear and reached for his messenger bag, “I had this made in Papua New Guinea” he said the ring was sleek queen ebony he had had it inlaid with gold, he slipped it on her finger, “perfect” she gazed at it then lifted her head to look up at him,  
“Tom” she said and traced his jaw with her fingers, she kissed him softly “I always admired your work but when I met you in PNG it was different, you were different than I expected, and I think I fell in love with you. But I knew it would not work out. I was an aspiring actress. You are one of the most successful actors in modern cinema. Then I got cast for this film and I hoped I could just make a friend of you, I never dared to dream you would ever feel for me as I did you”  
“So you sleeping on me?”  
“I was stealing moments with you”  
“You should have said something”  
“And risk loosing my best friend, and any chance to spend time with you”  
He kissed her tenderly, “well you have me now body and soul”

Waiting to marry Tally was hard, Tom wanted her badly but he also didn't want to push her, he didn't want to hurt her. They did press together, not hiding their relationship but not flaunting it either. Rumors circulated a baby Hiddleston was on the way, they were breaking up, got back together, had drama with people, none of it was true, they had a solid relationship and a peaceful one. They got married quietly a year after the engagement, in Hawaii and honeymooned in a small beach side cottage first there then in Ireland. Tom finally got what he had dreams of for almost two years and it was better than he had imagined.  
Their relationship had its ups and downs as any does but it also was more stable than most celebrity couples. They worked well together and the fans loved them.


End file.
